


If it doesn't cut, then how am I gonna bleed

by vogue91



Series: Playlist Challenge [15]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Childe/Sire Bond(s), Drabble Collection, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Seduction, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Playlist challenge, depiction of various characters up until the 6th season.





	If it doesn't cut, then how am I gonna bleed

**Title:** If it doesn’t cut, then how am I gonna bleed

 **Characters:** Caroline Forbes; Katherine Pierce; Damon Salvatore; Bonnie Bennett; Stefan Salvatore; Jeremy Gilbert; Tyler Lockwood; Elena Gilbert; Malachai Parker; Alaric Saltzman

 **Pairings:** Caroline Forbes/Niklaus Mikaelson; Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood; Damon Salvatore/Elena Gilbert; Stefan Salvatore/Katherine; Damon Salvatore/Katherine; Bonnie Bennett/Vincenzo St. John; Jeremy Gilbert/Bonnie Bennett.

 **Rating:** G

**Prompt:[439\. A soul divided](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**

**Warnings:** Spoilers up to the 6th season. Title is from “Always Take You Back”, of Night Terrors of 1927.

  1. **Goodnight moon – Shevaree _(Caroline Forbes)_**



There were things Caroline appreciated about her life as a vampire, as well as things which looked exactly the same.

It was empowering; the strength, everything she was capable of doing, the ability to make people do as she pleased.

It was something she had had even when she was a mere human, but it felt so much better now.

And then there were the instincts; those were all of Caroline and not the vampire’s at all.

Klaus was dangerous and she knew it; probably the most dangerous being to ever walk the earth.

And as her soul got divided between what she should have done and what she actually wanted to do, she couldn’t help still feel attracted by that danger like moth to flame.

 

  1. **Are you gonna be my girl? – Jet _(Katherine Von Swartzschild)_**



Seduction was such a fun game, she had always found.

She had almost forgotten – or managed to lock away in a hidden part of her mind – the hideous time she had spent as a human, and she didn’t care much for their feelings or emotions, save when they proved to be such an entertainment to her.

Damon was a fool, she had established that since the first moment she had seen him; he was devout, thought, and could’ve been useful in time.

Stefan was a whole other animal; he was a good man indeed, but his good intentions were going to make him the perfect demon in Katherine’s game.

She let her soul – had she owned one still – be divided for the brothers to take. She was going to do the same with theirs, and those were actually worth something still.

 

  1. **Where you end – Moby _(Damon Salvatore)_**



He had fallen for women before; he had been such an idiot, annulling himself for something so fleeting, so unreal, so...

There was something entirely different with Elena. The face she wore was painful for him to look at, but as soon as she spoke he knew there was nothing of Kathrine in her, that he could easily fall for her, steal her from the arms of his brother and...

And it was going to take more than stealing her to have her, Damon knew that. It wasn’t about compulsion nor possession: he wanted Elena to choose him, and that meant he should’ve divided his soul and turn a part of it into something she could recognize and love.

He had always been such a fool, when it came to women.

 

  1. **Don’t cha wanna ride? – Joss Stone _(Bonnie Bennett)_**



She deserved this, she thought to herself.

She had tried to do this the easier way, the more natural way, but nothing about none of their existence had been normal nor natural in years, so she just caved.

Bonnie was a witch, after all; she didn’t follow the right order of things any more than Elena, Caroline, Stefan or Damon did.

And if she could be friends with vampires, she could also love one.

Enzo was even more broken than any of them was, and perhaps that was what attracted her the most.

His soul was divided, stepped on, marked, destroyed. And she could easily love him and make him whole again, and that thought was intoxicating.

She wasn’t going to step away, not this time. It was going to be forever – as long as her forever was going to last.

 

  1. **Coma white – Marilyn Manson _(Stefan Salvatore)_**



It tasted so good.

It tasted like alcohol and freedom, like life and death blending together in a unique flavour Stefan didn’t usually enjoy.

Turning the switch was something so easy; he didn’t understand why his conscience always tried to prevent him from doing so.

He didn’t want to go back, this time. He didn’t want Damon and Elena to convince him, he didn’t want to be the Stefan Salvatore caring about all those people who meant nothing at all to him.

His soul wasn’t divided: only a part of him had a soul at all, and it was the part he wished he could’ve discarded forever, so that the Ripper could keep bathing in that freedom, bathing in that blood.

 

  1. **Because of you – Kelly Clackson _(Jeremy Gilbert)_**



What’s the point of being a hunter, really?

His mission, everything he’s supposed to do, has faded away with her.

Jeremy can't see Bonnie anymore, and there’s nothing else he’d rather see right now, reminding him of who he could be, reminding him he still has a life, somehow, that he still got a soul, as divided as it is.

But he can't believe that anymore, and all he does is trying to choke his memories in alcohol and girls, unable to face yet another loss.

He recalls Anna, all of a sudden. Anna and her blood, something which should’ve managed to turn him into a monster who wouldn’t have felt that pain.

For the first time in forever, that desire arouse back in him. The wish to be the thing he hunted.

  1. **California dreamin’ – The Mamas & the Papas _(Tyler Lockwood)_**



The woods are closing around him, he feels that.

Being an animal should’ve meant freedom, he had always thought. Choosing to run and never stop, choosing to take whatever he pleased and be done with it, content and satisfied, waiting only for a new day to come.

This sire thing was a whole mess. His soul divided between the animal and Klaus, his mind foggy and confused, unable to put him on the right path to follow, because that damn vampire was always there, hovering and ordering around, with that smirk of his and his much too close attentions toward Caroline.

Tyler breathed in the forest to try and find some clarity.

He didn’t want to be bound to anybody. Even less to that vermin.

He was going to break free, somehow.

 

  1. **Caribbean blue – Enya _(Elena Gilbert)_**



It was like a dream; it felt like one.

Elena couldn’t recognize it, though, as if it belonged to someone else’s mind and had gotten confused, getting into hers.

She looked at those eyes, deep as the infinite, staring at her while his mouth stayed motionless, as if waiting for her to say something.

But Elena had nothing to say to that strange man she had never seen before, she couldn’t...

Hadn't she met him, really?

There was something familiar about him, something dividing her soul between the wish to run and that of getting closer.

She was about to open her mouth and ask for his name, but right then she woke up.

The name Damon echoed in her head for a moment only, and then it slipped away, alongside the face of the beautiful stranger.

 

  1. **All eyes – Imagine Dragons _(Malachai Parker)_**



It will take some time for him to get used to breathe again.

It’s going to take a while to see people and not think they’re a figment of his imagination, that his mind is making them up to cope with the absolute solitude he’s been cursed to.

Kai smiles, feeling the taste of evil on his lips.

It won’t take him but a few more hours to get used to the fact that he can have what he’s always wanted now, that he can rule what’s rightfully his, that all he need to do is end the life of his sister, and then everything will be just fine.

He feels the power surge, as if syphoned directly from the earth itself, and takes it as a sign.

His soul isn't divided from his body and his power anymore; Jo is going to die, and he’s going to reign. Just like it was always supposed to be.

 

  1. **Leave me alone – Pink _(Alaric Saltzman)_**



Damon looks pretty ridiculous right now, Alaric thinks.

All the appearance he puts up, how tough he wants to look, how he always tries to avoid being caught feeling anything at all.

But Alaric knew this the moment he had died, knew Damon was going to come to his grave and talk, because he just couldn’t cope without talking with someone. Alaric just happens to be the only one who’ll still listen, even now that he’s dead.

 _I miss you too, buddy_ he tells him, and even though he knows Damon can't hear him, he knew the message gets through somehow.

Damon needs to let go of him, everything in Alaric’s divided soul tells him that.

Him, anyway... he doesn’t need to let go of Damon or any of them ever again.

He can finally be there, the way he’s supposed to.


End file.
